


In the Storm

by TricksterPhoenix666



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Meditation, One Shot, Reference to a kiss, Relaxing, Sandstorm - Freeform, happiness, sand, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPhoenix666/pseuds/TricksterPhoenix666
Summary: Gaara meditates in a sandstorm and thinks of his feelings for Neji.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	In the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot about Gaara. I wanted him relaxing and to give him a reason to laugh. I'm drawing from what I feel when I'm at my most easy, happy, loose, content.

Gaara took a deep breath, legs crossed over sand that he can’t feel through the soft material of his pants. More sand whipped around his head as the wind violently throws it around from building to building, scratching windows and scoring sandstone structures. He exhales and keeps his back straight as the sand slides around his unprotected skin, sand armor lowered, leaving little gouges and burying itself deeper than would be comfortable for anyone else. He feels his warm blood beading at the surface of his skin, feels each individual drop when it decides to run across his body. The slight pain is soothing to the man who rarely feels sensation because of his ever-present protection. He hums softly at the warmness of his skin, from the sun, the sand, the blood.

  
Gaara takes another breath, just as controlled as the chakra-enhansed sand swirling like water stirred in a basin around his body. He never lets it rise higher than his ankles, no matter how it seems to cry out to him, wanting to cover his body and ensure no more harm can come to him. He lets a soft smile grace his features, warmed beneath his skin by the love the sand carries.

  
Gaara thinks of his mother, no longer sad at her passing, instead grateful for her gift. He continues to let his mind wander to pleasant thoughts of love, not just from his mother and siblings, but from those he’s learned to call friends. He thinks of Naruto’s cheer and happy company, Lee’s similar enthusiasm and desire to show no lingering ill will between the two.

  
He thinks of Neji, who he’s found himself thinking on more and more. He met the man through Lee and found himself impressed time and time again by his easy, soft smiles and gentle grace. He remembered the boy who wasn’t so unlike himself in hatred and resignation to fate at one time. They are still similar today because they’ve both changed for the better, finding a measure of inner peace.

  
Gaara realizes his concentration has strayed when his sand begins curling itself around his legs and he breathes again to center himself, pushing the sand back into its easy swirl around his ankles. His smile slowly returns when he remembers Neji’s eyes looking over him curiously before approaching him, tenatively raising a hand to his cheek and bringing their lips together in a whisper of a kiss that spoke of the possibility of mutual budding feelings.

  
Gaara let out a small laugh, happy in the knowledge that Neji would soon be in Suna for a few months by his request. He was giddy at the thought of growing happier with Neji, but all would come in good time. For now, he turned his concentration back to his breathing making his sand retreat once more. He let his smile linger on his slightly cut lips, the ghost of a softer sensation than blowing sand making his heart relax and spirit soar to even greater heights, drifting weightless in the wind like the sand of his homeland.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted another one shot that I'd like to expand, this time about the Hyuuga twins. It's darker than this and I know the Hiashi and Hizashi tags won't get as much traffic as Gaara, so I'm posting the link to it here. I really like the concept and want opinions on what the readers think.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893221


End file.
